Fire in my veins
by Echoes of the soul
Summary: Sometimes the family you choose is more important than the family your given, even if you and your sister are former terrorists.
1. Chapter 1

Adam slammed the door to the safehouse open, startling the faunus napping on the couch. "I can't believe she left!" He yelled as he up ended the table next to the door. This got the other man's attention immediately.

"What do you mean she left, where did Blake go exactly?" Standing up from the couch and grabbing his weapon, putting it on his back. "Are you saying she finally got figured out she doesn't have to follow you around 24/7?"

"I mean she left she quit the white fang and left me on the train." Adam slammed his fist into the wall, "She lost faith in the cause."

"Well it's about goddamn time, now that she's gone I can leave this sorry excuse for a group." He chuckled as he went to step around Adam and out the door. Only for Adam to step in front of him blocking the door a scowl sitting firmly on his face.

"Where do you think you're going? Are you abandoning your cause as well?" The anger in his voice didn't cause the other to cower, much to his ire.

"This was never _my_ cause, it was hers, I was just here to keep her safe." Stepping forward he looked down at Adam fire in his reptilian eyes. "No matter what the threat, her family took me in when I was alone, all the white fang did was tear that family apart." Brushing past Adam he stepped up to the door pulling on his jacket and adjusting his gloves.

"So what are you just going to leave like that traitor did?" Adam turned resting his hand on his sword, "I'll stop you if I have too." Turning back to him the other faunus simply smirked.

"Really now, _you're_ going to stop me? You were never able to beat me in a fight." Stepping closer he all but growled, "And with Blake not here I wouldn't have to hold back anymore." With that he turned and opened the door. "Follow me, or try to hurt Blake or her family, I _will_ kill you." Just as he was about to shut the door he looked back one last time, "And an Arc never goes back on their word." With that Jaune Arc left a seething Adam alone, and started his search for his adopted sister. Maybe Junior would know where she was, he should stop by the club and check.

* * *

He was in a good mood, a couple of days ago he'd found out Blake was going to Beacon to become a huntress and had Junior enroll him so he could watch over her. Then the blonde girl walked in, he noticed her because let's be serious he was a guy, and she was hot. He just sat there with his drink, he wasn't even gonna try and flirt with her, she was way out of his league and he was not that confident. Standing up he paid his bill and started toward the door, only to be stopped by said blonde.

"Hey there big guy, leaving already? Don't you want to buy a pretty girl a drink?" She smiled at him in a way that made it sound like a challenge, but he had more important things to do.

"Sorry, but I need to find my sister, she's probably off somewhere doing something that'll get her in trouble, but you have fun." She pouted at him but he kept walking as she gave up and headed to the bar, asking Junior about something on her scroll. As he stood outside he pulled his scroll out to call Blake, hoping she would pick up this time. When it went to voicemail he hung up, and from behind him came the sounds of what could only be described as an Ursa in a china shop. He could only think to himself, 'Thank Oum I left before that started.' Walking away he saw a little girl in a red hood walking toward him.

"Um.." She started as she looked up at him, clearly nervous. This surprised Jaune, he didn't think he was that intimidating. "Have you seen my sister Yang?" The girl look more nervous now that she spoke, he didn't think it was healthy to blush this much.

"Blonde, kinda tall, huge… eyes?" He asked, oh so smoothly avoiding an embarrassing comment, the girl nodded. Pointing over his shoulder, "I believe she's currently kicking the shit out of an associate of mine in that bar." Hearing glass shattering behind him, he turned in time to see Junior land in the middle of the street, and the blonde now know as Yang walk out with a smile on her face.

"YANG!" The small girl disappeared from his side leaving a trail of, 'are those rose petals?'

"Hey Ruby, what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to pick you up from the dust shop." Yang looked at the smaller girl as she went into a tale of some kind, she was gesturing violently and making comic book style noises, reminding him of himself and Blake when they were kids, the thought made him laugh.

"Hey there big guy, what's so funny?" Yang looked at him with a smirk on her face. Ruby stood next to her, hood pulled over her face as she realised she had acted like that in front of a stranger.

"She reminds me of me and my sister when we were younger. Brought back some good memories." Yang smiled warmly at the comment, while Ruby's face did her name justice.

"Well, I'm Yang Xiao Long, and this is my sister Ruby Rose." She walked up to him and offered her hand, not even flinching as he placed his scale covered hand in hers.

"Jaune Arc, nice to meet you, so what was Ruby's tale about?" He asked as they walked over to her motorcycle, which just so happened to be parked next to his chopper.

"Oh, apparently she stopped a robbery at a dust store, and impressed the headmaster of Beacon academy early, so we'll both be starting tomorrow." She had opened a compartment and handed Ruby a black helmet with a red rose on the side.

"Small world, so am I, I was supposed to meet my sister there." Ruby's eyes lit up at the mention of him going to Beacon, and Yang had a bright smile on her face.

"Well then, we should meet up at the bullhead docks tomorrow and hang out on the ride there." Jaune chuckled as he started his bike.

"It's a date." He laughed as Ruby blushed and Yang smiled, he sped off before they could answer.

* * *

Sitting with his hand pressed to his mouth Jaune cursed ever asking Junior to help him fake his way into Beacon. He'd never been on a bullhead before, and now he never wanted to get on one again.

"You don't look so good Jaune, did you eat something bad for breakfast?" Ruby asked as she stood next to him rubbing small circles on his back.

"I think I may have motion sickness, you'd think my aura would help with it but it doesn't." Yang sat on his other side laughing at his distress. "You do realise I can puke on your shoes right Yang?"

"Try it lizard boy." She laughed at his face.

"Fuck you, I'm a dragon!" He said with a mock angry looked at her, trying not to laugh.

"You shouldn't swear Jaune, it's bad." Ruby looked around like they were in kindergarten and the teacher might hear.

"You are so innocent Ruby, it's too cute." Jaune laughed and then quickly cover his mouth as the bullhead hit turbulence. Ruby blushed and Yang lost it, doubling over as she gasped for air.

* * *

When they finally landed Yang ran off with her friends and left Ruby and Jaune together to find their way to the auditorium, on the way there they started talking about their weapons, Ruby's was quite impressive while his..

"Well it's just a machete with a serrated back, nothing special, it's simple and it gets the job done." Jaune said as he looked at her neither paying attention to where they were going.

"It's just kinda boring, I mean what if they're out of reach?" Ruby asked as they headed toward a girl dressed completely in white.

"Ruby, I'm a dragon faunus I can breath fire." As soon as he'd said that her eyes lit up, and just as she opened her mouth to ask him to show her, she ran into the girl in white causing quite a racket.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!" The girl yelled as she stood looking at Ruby on the ground, while Jaune reached down to help her up, and upon seeing his hands the girl in white backed away from him.

"What you never seen a faunus befo.." He stopped talking when he got a look at her, "Oh you're a Schnee, I get it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Schnee asked as she crossed her arms.

"I mean you're being cautious of faunus because of the white fang, I can understand that." He said calmly, quite honestly shocking her.

"She isn't just any Schnee, Jaune that's Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." He turned to see Blake walking toward her with a book to her face.

"Blake!" He walked up to her wrapping her in a hug and lifting her off the ground, "Mom and Dad were pissed when you disappeared." He noticed the bow covering her ears and sent her a questioning look, she shook her head and mouthed later.

"Jaune is this your sister, she doesn't really look like you." Ruby said before she panicked and started babbling trying to apologize.

"It's okay Ruby, this is Blake Belladonna, her parents adopted me when I was little." Jaune said with a smile as he put his arm around Blake's shoulders and looked ahead, "Let's go find Yang and introduce them, I'm sure they'll get along great." As they walked away Weiss stood there looking after them with a confused look, until she realised they left without helping her pick up the luggage that Ruby knocked over. Then a rather portly teacher walked past her.

"My dear, you may want to hurry and pick up your bags. You don't want to be late to the assembly." The mustached man walked away humming some old hunter drinking song, and Weiss stood there unsure of what just happened.

 **AN: Despite what it might look like this isn't my first fic, this is just an account I forgot I had, so I thought fuck it new story hope you guys like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was late into the night when Jaune was finally able to talk to Blake, everyone else in the room already asleep. He sat down next to her in silence waiting for her to set her book down before he spoke.

"Why are you hiding your ears Blake?" Jaune looked over to his sister, watching as her head snapped back and forth to see if anyone was listening, before fixing him with a scathing look. "No heard and even if they did they wouldn't know about your past, it's just me and you right now and I want an answer." They looked each other in the eye through the blackness of the room, both being faunus the absence of light didn't bother them.

"I don't want to be judged on my appearance, I'd rather they get to know me as Blake not some animal." Blake looked away as if she should be ashamed of what she was before she looked at his scaled hands and forearms and gave him an apologetic look.

"Well I can understand being wary of new people, but you have to realize, you can't hide this forever someone well find out." He looked down at her, before gently resting his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, Blake immediately pulled away giving him a deadly glare, and hissing at him under her breath. "Find someone to trust Blake, it'll make life easier."

"I have someone to trust, I have you." Jaune chuckled quietly as he shook his head, she knew he meant make friends but after watching Adam's fall from grace it would be hard to trust again.

"Well, I'm going to hit the hay so I'm not too tired tomorrow." He slid down the wall to lay on his side and get comfortable. "Don't let your past obstruct your future Blake, bad stuff happens and life goes on. I know this better than most, you just need to stay positive and keep moving forward." Blake smiled down at him, he'd had a rough life before he found them, but he never let it get to him. "By the way, I let mom and dad know where we are, they want you to call soon." Her eyes immediately widened before they locked on him in annoyance. She would've commented on this if it weren't for the small puff of smoke coming from his nostrils, a clear sign he had already fallen asleep. Shaking her head she settled down on her side, their backs pressed together so she could stay warm using her brother as a heating pad. She would scold him in the morning.

* * *

Jaune could hear voices when he started to wake up, in a panic he sat up quickly reaching to the side to grab his weapon accidentally waking Blake, then he remembered where he was and calmed down.

"You okay Jaune?" Blake looked at him, hair messy with sleep.

"Yeah, just forgot where we were for a minute, better get ready for the day." Standing up he stretched out his back and helped Blake up off the floor. They seperated to get ready for the day, once they were dressed they headed to the locker room to get their equipment.

"So," Yang appeared behind Jaune wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "do you and your sister always cuddle up at night?" Her smirk showing her obvious joy in picking on him.

"Well, I've always put off a lot of body heat, so when we were younger she'd sleep next to me when we went camping. It made it easier when packing sleeping bags so it just became a habit." Yang's smirk died as he explained the practicality of it, ruining her joke. Continuing on Jaune came to his locker to find Weiss Schnee talking to a red headed girl who looked vaguely familiar. Once he approached them Weiss saw him out the corner of her eye.

"What do you want?" She turned on him and crossed her arms, the girl next to her sent him a pleading look that simply said, 'help me.'

"Well I was hoping to get to my locker, but it would appear that a sudden cold front moved in." He could hear Yang laughing in the background, and see the red head smile.

"Well then, I guess you should find it, and stop interrupting other people's conversations." The glare she sent his way was almost cold enough to make his breath visible. Shrugging he stepped forward between the girls, earning an indignant noise from the white themed girl. She looked ready to blow, until he opened the locker she had been standing in front of. "Oh, if you had said that was your locker, I would have moved."

"You did tell me to stop interrupting, I thought you would have liked the fact that I was listening." He smirked at Weiss as she turned her head away from him, trying to hide the embarrassed blush on her face. Turning his head to the other person at his locker after putting his weapon onto his back, "By the way I don't think we've been introduced, my name's Jaune, what's yours."

"Oh, hello my name is Pyrrha Nikos." She looked nervous, as if he might attack her.

"Nice to meet you, now if you ladies well excuse me, I'm gonna go find my sister and get ready for initiation." Pyrrha seemed relieved at this, and as he turned away he caught Weiss gawking at him like he'd missed something important.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe her luck, first she was launched off a cliff, then as soon as she'd found Pyrrha it was to realize she had already been partnered with the red hooded girl who had run into her the day before.

"Hey it's not so bad, maybe we could be on a team together." Pyrrha hesitantly said as she followed Weiss, Ruby walking beside her.

"Yeah Weiss, we just need to find you a partner and then find the relics." Ruby's chipper voice added to the conversation hoping to cheer the heiress up. Just as Weiss was about to turn and speak a roar sounded behind them, a group of beowolfs burst from the brush charging straight for them. Jumping into action they seperated to deal with the threat, they were so busy dealing with the grimm behind them they didn't notice another group coming from the opposite direction. Just as the second group was about to pounce on an unaware Weiss a blade flew through the brush, impaling one of the grimm to a tree and alerting the girls to their presence. Jumping out of the foliage Jaune swung his claws across a beowolf's chest, cleaving a large amount of meat from the grimm's torso. Turning to the rest of the second group he inhaled deeply before letting loose a torrent of flames, burning most of them before they could react. "Jaune!"

"Hey Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, these guys bothering you?" He smirked Weiss only huffed in annoyance at his joke, while Ruby and Pyrrha chuckled.

"You dunce, is now really the best time to make jokes?" Weiss scolded him, the entire group were talking failing to notice the last remaining grimm sneaking up on them. Weiss screamed as it bit down on her arm, going through her skin since she didn't have time to put up her aura, jumping into action Jaune grabbed its jaws and pried them apart before giving a quick jerk to snap the grimm's neck.

"Oh my god, Weiss are you okay?" Ruby rushed to her side to see how bad the damage was.

"Do I look okay!" She snapped, glaring at the younger girl. Walking up to them but not saying a word, Jaune gently took her arm in his hands and cover the wound. Before Weiss could yell at him, his hands started to glow and the pain faded from her arm. After he removed his hands, she looked at her arm to see not even a scar remained of the wound. "Thank yo-" her voice was cut off as she watched him reach into his pocket and pulled bandages to wrap around the wound on his own arm, her wound.

"Don't mention it, I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt because I distracted you." He talked as if he wasn't currently bandaging a gaping hole in his arm.

"How? How did you take my wound?" Weiss asked as she pushed his hand away and started working the bandages herself, he really couldn't really do this too well with one hand.

"It's my semblance, I can heal others with my touch but it puts the damage on me. I've had a lot experience using it." The girls looked at him waiting for him to explain, but when he didn't they let it go.

"Well then," Weiss said as she stood up and offered him her hand, "I should've guessed I'd end up with a partner with an extremely useful semblance." Jaune smiled as he took her hand and stood up.

"I'll take that as a thank you, so you're welcome." Walking over to the tree where the grimm once hung before dissolving, and retrieving his weapon. "Let's go find us some relics shall we."

* * *

"And finally, Jaune Arc, Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, and Ruby Rose. You will now be now as team JSPR, or team Jasper, led by Jaune Arc." Jaune looked at his team, Ruby and Pyrrha seemed happy for him, Weiss on the other hand seemed irritated. Looking into the crowd he saw team RBYN or Ribbon, made up of Blake, Yang, and two other students. One was a hyperactive redhead, and the other a guy with eastern features and a streak of pink in his hair. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **AN: So it looks like I'll start updating this, as for the quick pace of the first chapter I felt that the arrival at beacon has already been done to death within other fics, it was more to establish the premise of the story to see if there would be any interest. For future reference if it's months or even a year between updates don't think I've abandon the story, I well post that to the description if that's the case, I'm just at a hectic point in my life and maybe to caught up in some shit, but I well try to update. Depending on how I feel when it comes to this story, it might go through a name change to reflect my idea for a pairing. You may have also noticed that Jaune's semblance in this story is different from canon, that is because I came up with this idea before his semblance was revealed and I decided to keep this one anyway.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Jaune began looking to his frosty partner, "is there a reason you currently look ready to stab me, or is that how you look at every one?"

Weiss continued walking, ignoring the dragon faunus, looking toward the rest of his team for guidance and only getting confused shrugs in return. Sighing he shook his head and continued walking.

"Well this sucks, at least we're not late for class." Just as he finished saying this they came to the classroom door, just as they entered they were tackled through by his sister's team.

"I know it's almost time to begin, but please don't cause a scene coming in." Looking up Jaune say a stern looking woman glaring down at them.

"Well they do say first impressions should be memorable." His smile at the joke died a slow death battling her scowl. He could feel the anger radiating from her, great first day of school, at least it couldn't get worse.

* * *

Jaune sat at the lunch table chewing his food, the day got worse. First Ms Goodwitch had given him detention for his joke, (Yang liked it so that counts for something right?), then Weiss started talking to them again, only she was complaining that she wasn't team leader, then he got yelled at in grimm studies for falling asleep. Today sucked to say the least.

"You okay lizard boy?" Yang asked across the table, smirking at him.

"Please don't call me that Yang, I'm not in the mood. I've had a shitty day." Jaune sighed as the smirk left Yang's face.

Just as Pyrrha was about to say something the silence was broken by cries of pain, across the room a group of guys was bullying a rabbit faunus, pulling her ears and making crude jokes. Juane's scowl could curdle milk.

"Hey Ruby, you gonna drink that soda?" Jaune asked.

"Huh? No I'm not thirsty wh-" before she could finish her question Jaune had grabbed the soda, stood up and whipped it with all his strength. The lunchroom went silent as the can exploded against the bullies head.

"If you fuckers wanna pick on faunus then try me on for size!" Jaune screamed as he slammed his fist on the table, and started toward them.

The three bullies still standing ran as he left the table. Walking over to the faunus girl he helped her up from the ground and looked at her ear, it was bleeding from the bully pulling on it.

"I can fix your ear for you, just stay still for a second, I promise I won't hurt you." He waited for her to nod before gently putting his hand on her ear, after he was done it had stopped bleeding. He smiled and said goodbye, the poor girl didn't notice the blood running from his ear as he left.

Jaune left the room without even talking to his team. Team Ribbon and the rest of team Jasper looked on in shock, all but Blake, who sat there with a sad look in her eyes.

"Is he okay?" Ruby asked looking worried for her team leader.

"No," Blake said looking down at her plate, "he's not. He just needs to be alone for a few minutes."

"How can you say that? He's bleeding from the ear and just knocked out another student, he needs someone to talk to." Weiss said as she stood up to follow him, only to stop as Blake grabbed her wrist.

"I've known him for years, this is nothing compared to what he's been through or done." Blake had a far away look in her eyes as she looked at the girl in white.

"What he's done?" Ruby asked looking at her confused. "Did he do something bad?"

"It's not my place to say, you'd have to ask him." Blake shook her head, "I don't know if he'll tell you. He doesn't like to talk about it." The members of team JSPR still in the room looked toward their leaders exit point, curiosity in their eyes.

* * *

When the rest of team JSPR returned to their room it was empty, but upon listening they could hear the shower going in the bathroom. When the water stopped they stood ready to ambush their leader with questions, but they were not prepared for the sight of him entering the room. The first thing they noticed was his lack of shirt, and after the initial embarrassment, they noticed the scarred visage of his chest.

"What happened to you?" Pyrrha asked, startling Jaune who hadn't even noticed they were there.

"Life can be hard when you're a faunus, you get used to it." He stated simply, as if having scars that could be mistaken for a road map of a large city was commonplace.

"A hard life alone shouldn't leave that many scars," Weiss said in a hushed voice.

"What would you know of a hard life?" Jaune asked as he started toward his dresser, "I know for a fact your family treated you better than mine did me." Weiss' eyes followed him to argue, when they caught a glimpse of the dust tattoo on his back, "I mean, did your father sell you into slavery?" He looked at the girls over his shoulder waiting for an answer, but they were to busy looking at the white snowflake in the center of his back. The Schnee family crest.

"What the hell, who gave you that tattoo?" Weiss demanded, rage evident on her face. "Tell me, now!" A strange spasm went through his body as the tattoo glowed faintly.

"Your father put this on me," He said through gritted teeth, "the blend of dust in it makes it so I can't disobey the direct order of my owner."

"That's horrible," Ruby said as she covered her mouth. Then a question pushed its way to the front of her mind, "then why did it react to Weiss?"

"Because, before I killed the guards outside my cell and escaped," He turned toward Weiss a deep seated sadness in his eyes, "I was supposed to be a birthday present for her."

 **AN: So I'm back. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, shit in my life has been hectic. I'm not gonna sit here and bitch just letting you guys know that I do plan on finishing this story. I'm not gonna lie, its gonna take some time but I'll get there. Until then, hope you guys like this, give me some tips on how it could be better, and don't forget to live life the way you want. We only get one shot on this world, so make it worth having.**


End file.
